


A Friendship That Lasts

by erisol982



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Everything Hurts, James Potter is a Good Friend, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), No Dialogue, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Young James Potter, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisol982/pseuds/erisol982
Summary: Op, well. I had an idea. And I felt the need for feels. I haven't wrote any fanfic in so so so long. I'm sorry if this is bad but um..... yup.





	A Friendship That Lasts

The Marauders.  
Moony, padfoot, prongs, wormtail.  
James, Sirius, peter, remus.  
Through it their school years, the four boys shared an array of different names for one another. Though the ones that mattered most were Friends, brothers, and even lovers. They all shared a bond that was unbreakable even through their fights or disagreements. They are together. As long as they all had each other they were strong, unbeatable even. 

31 October 1981 proved that to be more true than anything. 

-  
Sirius lost it, his best friend, his brother was murdered along side his wife. It wasn't to long before that Sirius had been asked to be the godfather of their child, Sirius wanted nothing more than for that to never need to happen. He was wrong so so wrong. Sirius had gone to find harry praying he was still alive, the last thing he would ever have left of James. He was to late by the time he got there, orders were put in place that harry was to be sent to live with his aunt and uncle for safety measures.  
"Im his godfather, im suppose to take him! I'm suppose to raise him! James put me in charge of his care!" Nothing. He wasn't allowed to have Harry. What else could he do? Where else could he go? With out James he was lost.  
Sirius spent his time in Azkaban whispering, crying his apologies to the potters. His heart break about leaving Remus alone. The first full moon of being imprisoned he punched the wall of his cell in anger with himself over not being there for him, not being able to help remus as he had all of these years. He had to remind himself Peter was at fault, it was Peter that gave the potters away, it was Peter that took his brother from him. He escaped to seek revenge on the man that landed him in prison, the man who ruined his life. When fighting along side harry after his escape, his own cousin murdered him. In that moment he was worried for harry, worried what would happen to that poor boy. But he saw James, he saw James on the other side of the veil, merlin he had never been so glad in the past fourteen years.

-  
Remus had waited up for hours that night for Sirius to come back, he worried that something had happened to him. Sirius promised he would be right back, promised he just needed to check on James and Lily. All through the night he waited, yet nothing. No sign of his partner, not an owl, nothing. Remus had fallen apart after the first time he heard of what Sirius had done, how he killed Peter in cold blood as well as a dozen muggles.  
After the first moon without them, remus was in the worst shape he had been in since sixth year. The most wounds he had seen in a long while, the most blood he had lost, the most sick he had felt in years. Found his way home and cared for his injuries the best he could on his own without a helping hand around it was difficult. Remus started to distract himself, over work himself with the order to keep from thinking about Sirius and his resentment towards the man he had once fallen for. He found a young woman that also worked with the order, it took a lot of time but he allowed himself to fall for her. They marry and have a child just before the war, Edward Remus Lupin was his name. He too became an orphan of the war when his father and mother were killed in battle.

-  
Peter, peter had to face the wrath or Sirius. He was terrified, honestly horrified of what Sirius would do when he cornered him in the alley way. He did all he could think to do, kill and run. He spent his life disguised as a pet to the Weasleys. Whenbarry came into the picture he knew he could just hand him over to the dark lord and he would be protected. That was until Sirius escaped and his guise faultered. Peter had no choice but to keep it up, to keep up everything he had been going with. Working for Voldemort, tracking down harry, handing him over only to be murdered by his own hand in the end of it all. 

-  
The after life for James was pleasant, he had gone back to his life in school. He enjoyed his time with lily, the would watch over harry as time went on and watch him grow when they could. It was simple and pleasant.  
Until Sirius showed up. Sirius found himself standing just outside a familiar door. A door from his childhood. When he pushed it open he found a room with four beds, gryffindor decor covering the walls. He gave a subtle smile as he looked around the room when suddenly his stomach dropped. His eyes landed on something much more familiar than anything else. Something he longed for, for years.  
James. Before he knew it he found himself sprinting to the other, found himself colliding a bit to hard with James as they embraced each other hitting the floor. Tears were streaming down the boys faces but they weren't sad, they were anything but sad. There was love between them their bond reconnecting and all of their sorrows and pain melting away. 

James of course was upset that his friend had passed, but he was over joyed he had him in his arms again

-  
Next was Peter. He had passed and he recognized the door in front of him the second he saw it. The boy debated for what seemed like hours before opening it slowly to find James, lily, and Sirius sitting talking and laughing. The sight of Sirius scared him but he pushed on praying that he wouldn't be killed a second time. 

The moment Sirius saw Peter's face he went deadpan. Sirius shot up from his spot jumping at Peter shouting profanity and trying to hit him. James arms were around Sirius' waist pulling him back telling him it was okay, promising him that he had already forgiven Peter.  
James calmed Sirius and soon enough they all were able to sit down and talk everything through. They made amends. It took along while but Sirius forgave peter for his wrong doing. Their relationship was rekindled  
The three of them started to enjoy one another company, started to relive their memories together. It felt as if they were all seventeen again. Aside from one thing, Remus was missing. Remus wasn't a part of the narrative right now.  
Sirius often wonder how he was doing, how he was dealing with the moons, how he was dealing with being alone after he was gone again. 

It hadn't taken long until the war was upon them and Remus lost his life in the battle of Hogwarts. His greeting to the afterlife was welcomed. Remus had expected this for so long, he expected to loose his life soon enough. Upon entering the same room all the others had he got a bittersweet feeling seeing the boys together. It felt as if nothing had gone wrong ever. They were still pulling their pranks, remus would still be helping with their work, and Sirius. He would have Sirius again finally. Remus would lean against the door frame watching them until Sirius caught a glimpse of the boy in the door way. God his heart melted his eyes filled with tears of joy and remorse. He climbed up from his place and met remus pulling him into his arms as the tears fell. "I'm sorry I left you again Re, I promise I'll be here this time."


End file.
